King Srqt
and |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} King_Srqt, or KingSrqt, is the ruler of the nation New Ireland. He is a current member of the The Jedi Order and a former Head of Military Operations, Head of Internal Affairs, and Head of Recruitment of the Random Insanity Alliance. Throughout his time on Planet Bob he was also a member of the Grand Global Alliance, \m/, The Order of Righteous Nations, the Grämlins, the Viridian Entente, Vox Populi, and the Prism Protection Front. History King_Srqt joined the RIA on October 4, 2008. Before he joined the RIA he was a member of the Grand Global Alliance until the Green Civil War, then a member of the Organized Nations of Superiority until after the NPO-ONOS War, then a member of \m/ until after their disbandment, then a member of The Order of Righteous Nations, the Grämlins, the Viridian Entente, and finally one of the founders of the Second Vox Populi. He left Vox Populi in August and eventually received peace from The Continuum. After that he remained unaligned for a short time and eventually decided to join the RIA. Once in the RIA he eventually decided to run for Head of Internal Affairs in the November elections where he ran against cctmsp13 and won with 64.29% of the votes. In the December elections he was re-elected as he ran unoppossed. In the January elections he decided to switch to running for Head of Military Operations and won with 75.76% of the votes. King_Srqt decided against running for re-election in the March elections citing time restraints as the reason though several days into the new term he was nominated for the empty Head of Recruitment position and accepted it. He remained as Head of Recruitment until elections ended on the eve of May 27, 2009 when he nominated the winner of the election, Thunder Strike to replace him for the final days of the month. With this he announced his resignation from the alliance and that he would return should his new venture fail. Upon leaving the RIA he moved onto the Prism Protection Front alliance affiliation while he planned his new venture. This new venture, The Jedi Order, was announced on June 7, 2009. With it's announcement he became one of it's first Jedi Masters. Positions Before his entry into the RIA, King_Srqt held positions in multiple alliances: he was a Senior Field Officer in the Grand Global Alliance during the Third Great War. In \m/ he was a Battalion Commander during the Legion-Valhalla War, FAN-WUT War, and The Unjust War. In The Order of Righteous Nations he was a Deputy Minister of War and Minster of War during it's early days and in the FAN-1V War. After that he helped with the military organization of the Grämlins and was a battalion lieutenant of the Viridian Entente. Category:RIAers Category:Heads of Military Operations of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Internal Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Recruitment of the Random Insanity Alliance